For My Kids
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Título: Para Minhas Crianças. Em um céu azulde verão, pétalas negras descreviam toda a tristeza contida no coraçao de um certo pisciano. De presente para Natii
1. When The Children Grows Up

Cap 1: When The Children Grows Up (Quando as crianças crescem)

Em Athenas o céu estava lindo, em um tom que fazia contraste com as pétalas negras que teimavam em cair, como uma chuva de rosas que parecia dizer: "Está tudo errado, não pertenço a esse lugar".

Tudo estava correndo bem pelo Santuário, ninguém se importava com as pétalas negras que, apesar de nos lembrar o dia mais negro de nossas vidas, não estavam envenenadas.

Um pouco longe do Santuário, em uma casa de festas, havia uma única pessoa, recolhida em um canto, abraçada aos joelhos e chorando por entre o que _seria_uma festa.

- Eu sou um monstro, ninguém precisa de mim! Se morresse agora ninguém sentiria minha falta! E se eu morresse talvez pudesse encontrar alguém que se importe. O que vão falar de mim quando eu morrer? Provavelmente o mesmo que o Ikki: 'Você só é bonito por fora, por dentro você é podre'. Queria que pelo menos alguém tivesse vindo... Pelo menos eu saberia que_um alguém _se importa comigo. Mas... – Sussurrando em meio a soluços, Afrodite observava sua festa de aniversário. Havia convidado todos que imaginara que deveria, todos que conhecia, mas ninguém comparecera, nenhum alguém pra dizer pelo menos 'mais um ano com você aqui, sua bicha, morra logo'.

Um pouco mais adiante, um rapaz de cabelos azuis revoltos, com uma singular cicatriz por entre as sobrancelhas, carregava um presente debaixo dos braços enquanto imaginava o que os outros iriam dizer quando o vissem chegando atrasado: 'sempre chega nos finalmentes, não é, Ikki?'. Certo, não gostava muito de Afrodite, mas ele teve a decência de convidá-lo e, no mais, ultimamente Peixes não estava se mostrado tão cruel e podre como imaginava. Estranhava as pétalas negras caindo do céu assim como também o que elas lhe lembravam: _Hades_. Imaginava que as pétalas fosse um toque de Afrodite, o que não seria estranho.

Ao chegar lá, Ikki se depara com uma festa vazia, de início achava que havia chegado muito cedo, mas ao olhar o relógio percebera que não, então havia algo muito errado ali. Chegando perto de Afrodite, esse levantou os olhos, ainda marejados e soluçando disse:

- Você veio?

A felicidade transparecia nos olhos de Afrodite, felicidade que nunca havia visto nos olhos de alguém.

- O que aconteceu, Afrodite? Por que está sozinho?

- Ninguém veio... – Com o olhar triste ao ser quastionado, Afrodite estava receoso, pois não imaginava que Ikki, justo Ikki, compareceria. Agora múltiplos pensamentos rondavam sua mente, desde os mais inusitados, como se aquilo fosse uma ilusão, até os mais óbvios, como Ikki o xingando, de novo, e saindo como se nunca estivesse entrado.

- Mas... Não fica assim, eu estou aqui, não estou? – Ikki não imaginava o porquê de ele estar ali, com Afrodite, o amparando. Nenhuma idéia ousava passar por usa mente agora, onde apenas pairava sobre um único pensamento, _'porque ninguém veio?'_. Agora ele se ajoelhava e abraçava Afrodite que em um instante correspondera a sua iniciativa.

- Por que você veio? – O loiro ainda chorava sobre os ombros de Ikki, ambos ajoelhados, entre uma mesa de doces e um jardim de balões de gás hélio.

- Eu vim porque você convidou, não é?

- Mas eu convidei muita gente e só você veio. Fala a verdade, eu sou um monstro!

- Apenas o fato de você se importar em ser ou não um monstro te torna mais humano que nunca, Afrodite.

- Ninguém gosta de mim! Ninguém se importa comigo! Eu só queria alguém para me desejar feliz aniversário e... E quando eu morrer? O que vão achar de mim?

- Se é por falta, Feliz Aniversário, Afrodite. E quanto ao dia que chegar sua morte, bem... Eu posso cuidar de manter sua boa imagem quando isso acontecer! – Ikki não imaginava o motivo de ter dito isso a Afrodite, na verdade seria a última pessoa que faria questão de elogiar após a sua morte.

- Por que está sendo gentil comigo?

- Porque você precisa... Eu não sou um monstro, tá bem?

- Apenas o fato de estar me acalmando, Ikki, te torna mais humano que nunca! – Finalmente ele sorrira, não um sorriso sádico como os que o Fênix estava acostumado a ver, mas um sorriso puro, um sorriso que Ikki pôde perceber que a alma de Afrodite não era podre como um dia disse ser, mas era uma alma tão pura e foi tão machucada e manchada de sangue que não mais recuperar. – Me desculpa?

- Pelo o quê? Você foi o único que veio... – Peixes não mais chorava. Há muito havia parado de chorar. Mas ainda estava abraçado a Fênix, que não parecia perceber o fato.

- Por falar que por dentro você é podre, daquela vez...

- Depois do que você fez por mim hoje, Ikki, essa é a última coisa sobre você que vou me lembrar...

- Obrigado. Sabe, eu gostaria de te conhecer direito. Você não parece ser tão fútil e sanguinário quanto parece ser.

- Acha? – Outro daqueles sorrisos. Sinceramente, Afrodite estava mais para anjo do que para demônio. Se não tivesse o conhecido antes, apostava que ele não mataria uma mosca.

- Acho Afrodite. Quer saber? Foi até melhor ninguém ter vindo! Sobra mais doce e você pode ver quem realmente se importa contigo.

- É, né? Me dá vontade de enfiar uma Rosa Sangrenta em cada um!

- Não faz isso! Você só vai dar motivos para não irem mais às suas festas. Faça o contrário. Seja mais gentil, vá às festas deles, seja educado, não cínico, e o principal: menos sangue, mais paciência.

- Vai ser difícil...

- Você realmente quer acabar com essa sua imagem e arranjar amigos de verdade?

- Quero...

- Esse é o primeiro passo. Vamos comer doces? Aquele bolo está pedindo pra ser comido!

- Vamos!

Quando acordou essa manhã, Afrodite não esperava que ninguém fosse a sua festa, melhor, que apenas Ikki ia aparecer. Não esperava que ele fosse lhe consolar. Não esperava que fosse ganhar um amigo de verdade em meio todas aquelas lágrimas. Não esperava que alguém fosse querer ver o seu eu de verdade.

Dizem que a felicidade é feita de momentos.

Esse foi o único momento que ambos puderam chamar de feliz.

No céu de Athenas, as pétalas, agora cor-de-rosa, combinavam perfeitamente com o azul-bebê do horizonte sem nuvens.

Agora, olhar para aquela chuva de pétalas não lembrava momentos tristes. Muito pelo contrário. Lembrava que ainda haveria muitos momentos. Que, tristes ou felizes, faziam parte da vida.

E que são esses mesmo momentos que podiam lhe dizer que você viveu.

"_O homem é bom por natureza, a sociedade que o corrompe". Jacques Rousseau  
_

TT.TT

Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Foi feita de presente de aniversário para NATII e foi betada pela Maia Sorovar. Vale lembrar que Lune Kuruta e Any-chan tiveram que aprovar previamente a fic antes de eu postar. Quem souber quem foi que falou aquela frase ali, me avisa, porque eu não lembro... eu tive que meio que mudar o rumo disso, porque quase saiu um yaoi. E eu não queria yaoi.u-u

Beijos.


	2. A Little More Than Before

**Cap 2: A Little More Than Before (Um pouco mais que antes)  
**

- Afrodite? Está acordado?

- Ikki? Ah, estou sim, desculpe, tínhamos combinado, não? – Era aniversário de Muu. Afrodite e Ikki combinaram de ir ao aniversário de Áries, como prova de que Peixes consegue perdoar. Desde 10 de março Afrodite evitou os olhares de todos, não saía de casa, e sinceramente, não sentia falta de nada. Nem ao menos procurou saber a causa do 'boicote', sabia que só ia se machucar mais.

- Acorda, homem! São 8 da manhã! A gente tinha que estar lá à meia hora!

- Não sei porque ir tão cedo! Aliás, não sei porque eu tenho que ajudar a montar a festa!

- Larga de ser chato, Dido! Você consegue, eu sei. Não custa nada.

- É difícil, Ikki! Você percebe como me olham? Me dá medo! É como se eu fosse um monstro! – _Dido_ acabara de levantar da cama e começara a se despir. Lá fora, poucas pétalas negras mostravam que Peixes estava triste.

- Afrodite, já conversamos sobre isso! 1: você não é um monstro, e 2: não te disse, mas é ótimo você estar percebendo isso, sabia? – Ikki se tornara melhor, único, amigo de Afrodite, e já o conhecia como ninguém. Sabia que o amigo estava sofrendo, por conta das pétalas negras, principalmente.

- Porque é ótimo? – Afrodite estava completamente nu, pratica que se tornou comum entre ele e Ikki. Começara a olhar por seu _closet_ por alguma peça confortável e que o deixasse..._apresentável_, já que não mais se importava com beleza como antes, e cortara os cabelos, agora curtos como os de Ikki, com pequenos cachos caindo em seu rosto.

- É ótimo porque mostra que você não olha mais só para seu umbigo. Agora se veste logo que estamos atrasados. – Rapidamente Afrodite vestira uma calça e uma camisa com gorro e bolso-canguru, ambos de moletom, e tênis. Vestes nada condizentes com o antigo Cavaleiro de Peixes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salão de Festas

No salão estavam Muu e Shaka. Muu em cima de uma escada pendurando uma faixa e Shaka observando e o melhor lugar para se por a dita cuja, utilizando o perfeccionismo virginiano típico.

- Não acho que ele vem e nem que você devia tê-lo chamado, Muu.

- Larga de ser chato, Shaka! Já me basta nós não termos ido no aniversário dele! Ele deve ter ficado chateado!

- Popular como ele é, deve ter enchido de gente!

- Mas você não achou estranhas as pétalas negras, e o que elas te lembraram?

- Elas não me lembraram nada...

- Como se eu não soubesse que você não lembrou da Nichitta!

- Não me lembre dela... Dói, sabia?

- Eu sei, por isso te lembro dela! Você não pode esquecer de sua filha!

- Mas eu não posso ficar com ela, Muu! É melhor esquecer!

- Você quem sabe, Shaka. Só acho injusto você não fazer pela Nichitta metade do que você fez pela Caroline.

- Você tirou o dia para me atazanar. – nisso Afrodite e Ikki entram pelo portal – Ok, Muu, você venceu, eles vieram.

- Não te disse? – Muu desce as escadas, convidara Afrodite para lhe ajudar não porque gostava deste, mas porque sentia que Peixes estava precisando de alguém, já que desde 10 de março a chuva de pétalas não cessou, e em sua maioria as pétalas eram negras. Sabia que isso era coisa de Afrodite, não que o mesmo tenha o feito de propósito, mas que seu subconsciente fazia aquela chuva. Lhe doía lembrar daquele incêndio cada vez que olhava para o céu.

- Desculpe a demora, Muu. – Afrodite não largava Ikki em nenhum instante – Eu dormi demais...

- Não tem problemas. Vamos continuar?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Após algumas horas, a arrumação estava pronta. Muu tentava ao máximo não chorar cada vez que olhava o céu, e evitava olhar nos olhos de Afrodite, é por vezes pior que encarar as pétalas.

Ainda no galpão de festas, Ikki saíra mais cedo, Shun o chamara, e Shaka não mais agüentou ficar por ali. Cada instante junto de Afrodite lhe lembrava cada momento negro de sua vida com Caroline e Nichitta.

- Afrodite, sua festa deve ter sido um arraso, né? Ouvi dizer que suas festas são ótimas.

- Er... – Afrodite desviara o olhar e o sorriso que havia em sua face desaparecera – Não teve festa...

- Mas porque?

- É que... Por que você não veio, Muu?

- Shion me mandou ir a Jamiel buscar umas ferramentas para restauração das armaduras. Eu já até estava pronto para ir. Shaka teve que ir comigo, eu não dava conta de trazer tudo sozinho.

- Sério? – outro sorriso que Ikki adorava. Ikki deliraria se estivesse ali. E pela cara de Muu, este também se apaixonou pelo sorriso.

- Sério, porque? Minha presença era assim tão importante? Mas se não houve festa não tem problema, né?

- Não tem jeito de fazer festa sem convidado. – o sorriso já se desmanchara do rosto de Peixes.

- Como assim?

- Só o Ikki veio, Muu. Mais ninguém.

- Que estranho.

- Eu me senti o pior dos seres.

- Eu tenho a impressão que é desnecessário eu te dar lição de moral. Me parece que Ikki já o fez.

- Já sim. Se ele o souber me mata.

- Então eu não conto. Juro. – Olha para o céu – Afrodite, porque essas pétalas?

- Um dia, quando eu ainda treinava, começou a chover pétalas roxas. Eu olhava para aquelas pétalas e sentia um vazio... Então minha Mestra me disse que toda vez que um Cavaleiro de Peixes tem sentimentos fortes, o subconsciente deste transforma esse sentimento em chuva de pétalas de rosas de cores diferentes, de acordo com o sentimento. Negro é sofrimento, rosa é alegria, vermelho é prazer, azul é tristeza, laranjada é determinação... Cada uma lembra os momentos em que esse sentimento foi mais forte na sua vida.

- E roxo?

- Amor... Até hoje, nas raras vezes que eu vejo chuva de pétalas roxas me sinto vazio. É tão irônico que alguém com a alcunha de 'Afrodite' nunca tenha amado...

- É por que não chegou sua hora ainda. Ainda vai aparecer alguém para você amar. Sabe, essas pétalas negras me lembram um incêndio. O que eu vou te contar só o Shaka sabe.Fica entre nós, ok?

- Ok.

- Eu matei meus pais.

- Como?

- Eu sou phirocinético, Afrodite. Eu consigo criar fogo com minha mente, mas não posso controlar ou desfazê-lo. Meu corpo inclusive não é atingido pelo fogo. Quando eu era criança, eu dei uma pequena crise, que é comum em phirocinéticos. Eu incendiei minha casa, com meus pais, meus irmãos dentro. Foi aí que Shion me achou e começou a me treinar. O pior é que eu via tudo, sentia o fogo em mim, via o fogo matando minha família e não podia fazer nada. – Muu não agüentou e estava chorando. Há muito tempo sentia vontade de se abrir com alguém, mas nunca se sentia à vontade. Não daria certo se abrir com Shaka, já que este por sua vez começaria a chorar por conta de Nichitta.

- Eu sinto muito, Muu.

- Não sinta. A culpa não é sua, Afrodite. Mestre Shion me ensinou a controlar o fogo, me ensinou a não ter crises mais. O que é ótimo, já que eu morro de medo de fogo.

- Que bom...

Então um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre os dois. Por longos minutos continuaram assim, ambos olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão, evitando a troca de olhares, sem algum motivo aparente. Continuaram assim até Ikki chegar.

- Boa tarde?

- Boa tarde, Ikki.

- Boa tarde... – Muu estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, se sentia o ultimo dos homens aparecendo assim na frente de Ikki.

- Onde fica o banheiro? Tenho que levar essas toalhas para lá.

- Isso que o Shun queria?

- Vai entender o Shun, Afrodite. Vai entender.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shaka estava no banheiro, sentado em cima do sanitário, com as pernas encolhidas e chorando em cima da foto de uma garotinha de cerca de 3 anos, loirinha de olhos azuis. Ao ouvir alguém chegar, controlou-se para não fazer barulho, não queria que ninguém soubesse que estava ali. Quando percebeu que era Ikki, fez ainda mais questão de se esconder. Por outro lado, Ikki, assim que chegou, soube que Shaka estava lá. Alguém com o cosmo tão grande quanto o de Shaka deve ter dificuldades de o controlar em momentos de desespero.

- Sei que está aí, Shaka. – Shaka nada respondeu,ficou até com certo receio – Pode falar, não fique com medo.

- Não estou com medo... – a voz de Shaka saiu trêmula, rouca e chorosa. Quem ouvisse não acreditaria que era a voz do Cavaleiro Mais Próximo de Deus.

- Sério? Então por que não vem?

- Não... Tenho vergonha.

- Então posso conversar com você daqui mesmo, não é?

- Pode...

Então Ikki se sentou no chão, de costas para a porta do box em que Shaka estava chorando.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nichitta. – Shaka não sabia por que estava falando com Ikki. Já falara com Muu sobre isso, mas não era a mesma coisa. – Minha filha...

- Mas cavaleiros não podem ter filhos, Shaka.

- Eu sei, Ikki. Por isso eu choro. Sinto falta de NIchitta... De Caroline...

- Caroline é a mãe dela?

- Quase...

- Não vou ficar te interrogando, me parece que só está piorando seu humor.

- Obrigado por não insistir, Ikki.

- Mas eu ainda acho que você deve seguir o que você acha certo. Você gosta mais dela ou gosta mais de ser um cavaleiro?

- Gosto mais dela.

- Por que você não joga tudo aqui pro alto para ficar com Nichitta e Caroline?

- Não sei... Não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

- Eu e Afrodite já vamos entregar nossas armaduras amanhã pela manhã. Decidimos que queremos viver por nós mesmos não por uma Deusa mimada e egocêntrica.

- Mas nós podemos ser tachados de traidores.

- E daí? Se tem uma coisa que aprendi com Muu, Shura e Aiolos foi que não existe traição se o que você faz é o que acha certo. Se você acha certo deixar de ser um cavaleiro para ficar com sua filha, faça-o.

- Obrigado de novo, Ikki.

- Disponha. Agora tenho que ir, ainda tenho que convencer Afrodite a vir na festa. Até mais.

- Até... – assim que Ikki saíra, Shaka saiu de dentro do box. Olhou para o espelho, como se procurasse alguém, lavou o rosto, para tirar as marcas de choro, molhando algumas mechas de seu cabelo, grudando-os na sua face. Fitou os seus olhos azuis, e com uma expressão determinada, fez uma promessa, baixinho, falando para si mesmo – Eu vou ficar com você, Nichitta. Espere que papai já vai. Eu prometo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alguns minutos antes da festa de Aniversário de Muu

Shaka estava na casa de Áries, precisava conversar com ele agora, mais do que nunca. Depois do que Ikki falara, decidiu que Nichitta é a prioridade de sua vida.

- Muu, hoje eu falei com o Ikki. Sobre NIchitta. Não disse tudo, mas já foi bom. Pra mim.

- E eu falei com Afrodite sobre o incêndio. Falei tudo. Sabe, ele me disse que vai entregar a armadura.

- Eu sei, Ikki me disse. E é sobre isso que eu estava pensando.

- Em entregar sua armadura para ficar com Nichitta?

- É. Eu só estou te avisando porque é capaz de...

- De eu te acompanhar.

- Como assim?

- Aonde quer que você vá, Shaka, eu te acompanho. Você é meu melhor amigo e a única coisa que me prender neste Santuário.

- Obrigado, Muu. Eu estava pensando e decidi entregar a armadura amanhã junto com Ikki e Afrodite.

- Então a gente vai. Sem problemas.

- Valeu, Muu.

- Disponha. Agora vamos para minha festa de aniversário. Mal espero!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Manhã seguinte.

- Tem certeza que é isso que vocês querem?

- Temos, Athena. – Shaka estava determinado a entregar sua armadura, e não seria uma deusinha mixuruca que o impediria.

- Darei a vocês um tempo. Depois irei caçá-los como traidores. Esse tempo pode ser de anos, meses, dias. Não nos encontraremos mais e não ousem chegar perto do Santuário. Melhor seria se saíssem da Grécia.

- Sim, Athena. – disseram os quatro em uníssono

- Retire-se de minha presença agora e saiam daqui, antes que eu mude de idéia e cace-os agora mesmo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No dia seguinte, estava Shaka na porta de um orfanato Grego, ao fundo Ikki, Afrodite e Muu esperando o ex-Cavaleiro de Virgem. Estavam avistando uma garotinha loira, de cerca de três anos, correndo para os braços de Shaka e gritando:

- PAPAI! PAPAI! PAPAI!

No rosto de Shaka, se via um grande sorriso, sorriso em que em nenhum momento sua vida no Santuário foi capaz de revelar – Nichitta...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Pois é. Era uma one-shot. mas vai ser uma fic com 4 capítulos e com direito a uma fic-prólogo. Continua sendo de niver pra Natii... Eu espero que gostem da hitória que desenrolou... Quero mesmo saber o que acham ;D

Beijos!


End file.
